


Framed

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: Chandler accused Lincoln of sexually harassing Stella but Lincoln says otherwise. Who's right and who's wrong?
Kudos: 4





	Framed

Principal Huggins was a very strict man who doesn't take kindly on students who misbehave, lie or do horrible stuff to people, he would do whatever he could to punish those people. But despite all that, he remains calm and reserve and never prone to any violent act. That being said, when it came to sick-minded bastards who commit sexual assault against a woman, he knew it crossed the line.

Presently, he calmly took a sip of his coffee, the warm scent filled his nostrils. In front of him were two eleven-year-olds sitting on each chair. One is a red-haired boy wearing a green shirt, he has a somewhat nice and innocent expression on his face. Chandler McCann was his name. Huggins knew him as one of the so-called popular kids among Royal Woods Elementary, he would invite kids to come to his birthday at a sewage factory that his father works at. To Huggins, he was no more than a nuisance and a trouble maker.

To the left was a white-haired child in an orange polo shirt, his expression is a mixture of fear and anger on his face. Lincoln Loud was his name. Huggins knew this boy as the boy with ten sisters, five of them have already been in this class. Lincoln wasn't that much of a troublemaker so to say, he had participated in some reckless moments like the time he was a so-called "girl guru" but other than that he was just an average kid. He didn't know he would do "that" to another student. Let alone even try.

Lincoln sat heavily on his chair shifting slightly. He couldn't believe what had happened earlier that day, and it became worse when HE saw it and told Huggins what had happend, he knew he was innocent, he just knew it. Chandler meanwhile, sat with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, he would often catch small glares from the loud boy. He was sure to win this case as he saw what Lincoln did.

The silence of the room was tense and Principal Huggins quietly put his mug to his desk and stared at the two kids and sighed.

"It's kinda warm dont you think?" Huggins said in a low tone the suggest he was being sarcastic. "Now, care to explain what had happened at lunch?" His voice was calm and reserve.

All of a sudden Lincoln started speaking incoherent babble ranging from I didn't do it to it was an accident. Chandler did the same by saying along the lines of "Yes you did" and "You know you did it, he's lying sir."

Principal Huggins sighed. Kids...

"Quiet!" Huggins yelled out making the two kids stop.

"Now, as I was saying, care to explain what had happened during Lunch?" Huggins then pointed his fingers at the red-haired boy. "McCann, you tell your side of the story first since you were the one who reported it."

Chandler smiled much to Lincoln's dismay.

"Well, Principal, I all started at lunch..."

Flashback

Chandler was walking down the school hallway chewing a gum. He had both his arm tucked in his pocket. As he was approaching another hallway he saw Stella grabbing stuff from her locker. He was about to go say hi like the truly kind person that he was when he saw Lincoln approaching from the left. He also wanted to say hi because he and Lincoln were on good terms but when he saw how weird Lincoln stares at Stella and had an evil expression on his face.

Chandler noticed his expression. "He's up to no good." He said to himself and quickly rush forward.

"Stop!" Chandler yelled.

Lincoln sees Chandler who knew what he was up to grinned devilishly and run to Stella.

"Stella look out!" Chandler said.

"Huh?" The Filipina girl asked wondering who said that but it was too late as Lincoln came over, humping her back and smacked the left side of her butt.

Stella screamed as Lincoln kept humping himself against her much to Chandler's horror.

"How could you?!" Stella said.

"Shut up hoe!" Lincoln said as Stella ran away quickly, Chandler would go ran after her but knew he had to do something first, justice would be served He then ran off and report the incident to the principal.

End of Flashback.

Chandler tried to calm himself down. Apparently, telling that story was too much for him to explain.

"Stella ran away as while I was trying to try to run after her—to console her after what Lincoln did, but I couldn't keep up with her running." Lincoln looked at the boy in disbelief. That's not what happened you fucking liar!

"That's all I can say." He spoke calmly.

Huggins blinked in confusion before taking a deep breath and sighed a little. Wow, that was something, and he thought that one story of a kid apparently got into a fight with another kid over a stick was a crazy one, this was just stupid, very unlike the white-haired boy.

"Alright, Loud now tell me your side of the story."

Chandler tried to object to this order. "I think my story serves as enough information." He said, sounding formal. "Certainly we don't need to let him explain."

"Just left him to speak," Huggins said and Chandler crossed his arms. "Go ahead, Loud."

Lincoln cleared his throat. "Well, let me tell you what actually happened."

Flashback

Lincoln hung his head while walking in the hallways, kicking his legs while doing it. "What's the answer for number 4 again?!" He said to himself They had homework in math that is due tomorrow Friday and Lincoln doesn't know what the answer to the fourth question.

As he was walking. He sees Stella, who was grabbing some stuff from her locker. Hoping that she knows the answer, Lincoln walks up to her.

"Hey, Stella..." But as he got near Stella however, his words were cut off when a foot popped out from another part of the hallway, tripping Lincoln over and fell forward against Stella who fell right after.

"Ugh, are you oh..." Stella said then blushed upon noticing what she just saw. "Uh, Lincoln."

Lincoln opened his eyes and found himself touching Stella in a very awkward and sexual way. Lincoln let go of her immediately.

"Oh, crap I-im so sorry." Lincoln stammered his face still beet red.

"I-its fine let's just forget about it. What were you gonna say?" Stella asked.

"I was gonna ask what you got for number 4 in the math homework," Lincoln said.

"Oh, well I'll show you." Stella went into her locker to find what she was looking for. All the while Lincoln tries to get that image of him touching Stella like that out of his head. Then, Lincoln heard footsteps just on his right and saw someone running while chuckling.

He thought back to when he tripped and fell to Stella, he was certain he saw a foot just after he fell. Lincoln might be wrong but he was certain whoever that person was, definitely had something to do with his accident.

End of Flashback.

Lincoln just sat there while Chandler continued to cross his arms in boredom but inside, fear was creeping up.

"That's my version of the story happened." Lincoln dismissed.

"That's a load of baloney, you he's just lying to cover up what actually happened," Chandler explained.

"You're the liar." Lincoln clapped back.

Huggins banged his desk making them stop.

"I said quiet!" Huggins yelled. God, this was really starting to feel like they were in a courtroom. He begins to put some thought into both of their stories and try to compare those two and two together. He felt like Chandler's story was a bit off. In one part of that story, Lincoln is portrayed as some pink who would have no fear of sexually harassing someone. While Chandler is portrayed as some nice kid who helps those in need. While Lincoln's story, he behaved pretty much what they are in real life.

He put his fingers below his chin as he processes every thought possible. When he was done, he was safe to say that Lincoln's story was way more believable than Chandler's.

"I think I've heard enough." Principal Huggins explained. "If I were to choose, I'd say I believe Lincoln's story a lot more, yours was just over the top and clearly faking."

Chandler was in shock. "What?! no, it's not, it's true, I'm like the nicest kids in class! I'm not a faker!" He starts to sweat nervously. All the while Lincoln just crossed his arms a small grin formed his lips. Looks like the tables have been turned.

"Though, while I believe Lincoln's story sounds more accurate, there is still no actual proof of what happened," Huggins said as Chandler begins to calm down a little. That's when Huggins remembered.

"Oh, silly me I forgot the cameras were installed last week!" Huggins said.

"Cameras?!" Both kids said in unison.

"Yeah, I almost forgot, heh," Huggins said shaking his head.

"N-No, that can't be true, it is him it has to!" Chandler said in a panic all the while Lincoln just rolled his eyes then the principal stood up. "Follow me."

They walked into the security room of the school where a bunch of computer monitors are installed. Principal Huggins loaded one of the computers and played back to where the incident had occurred. By then Chandler really started to get scared. When it was played, it showed all the things that Lincoln had told in his story. Lincoln toppling over after tripping on somebody's foot. Huggins looked to the other computer to reveal the culprit.

"McCann!" Yelled the principal much to the boys frighten. So it's revealed that Chandler was the one who tripped Lincoln over, falling next to Stella.

The video then showed Stella telling Lincoln the answer and runs off, apparently, she had an appointment with the nurse and had to be there asap.

"Ran away." Huggins scoffed as he stood in front of the visibly shaken redhead, feeling that the principal had seen every evidence he needed. "Chandler McCann you are hereby sentenced to 4 hours of detention, and as for framing Lincoln for doing something like that, expect your parents to come to meet me after class got it?!"

"Yes, sir..." Chandler said in defeat.

Huggins then turn to Lincoln and smiled. "Go back to whatever you doing, you are off the hook."

Lincoln smiled back and left. As Huggins walked off grabbing the hands of Chandler who would be off to detention.

That's what ya get!


End file.
